Everybody's Fool
by Ms Shay X Pear
Summary: Elizabeth's life is complicated by the arrival of a dark, handsome stranger. A stranger who claims to be a Collins. A stranger with a dark secret. M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1 Welcome Home Barnbas Collins

Chapter 1 – Welcome home Barnabas Collins

"Children… get away from that man…" rang out a firm, distinctly feminine voice from behind Barnabas.

He turned towards the voice. Walking down the stairs was one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen.

A heart shaped face surrounded by long blonde curls, skin like porcelain and large bright blue eyes, currently narrowed in hostility and suspicion.

"He says his name is Barnabas Collins…" piped David behind him. "And I'm pretty sure he called me a hooker…" added Carolyn.

A sheepish look came over his face. His eyes flicked briefly toward the children, but were quickly drawn back to the blonde woman. He stared at her as she approached. "That will do Carolyn…" she said in a firm but gentle voice as she got close to him.

She was older than his first impression of her, but the faint lines on her face did nothing to diminish her beauty. And the figure under the conservative black dress she was wearing was slender and shapely. His eyes flicked down to the neckline of her dress before flicking back up to her face.  
"A word please…" she said in a rather chilly voice

* * *

Elizabeth pushed the door of the drawing room firmly shut behind them. She didn't know what this handsome but oddly dressed stranger was after but she wasn't having any of it. Too many people had tried to take advantage of her family.  
"If this is some kind of joke… consider it played. If it's money you are after… you've been misinformed" she said firmly. "But whoever you are you're not to look at those children again… am I clear?" she finished as she walked towards him.  
She watched as he looked around the room. She couldn't believe how strongly he resembled the portrait over the mantelpiece. The portrait of Barnabas Collins. It was unnerving and uncanny.  
"Your devotion to family… is admirable madam… and your suspicion understand" he said, touching a game of Operation and making it buzz. "A stranger arrives… claiming to be a distant relation. The question of motive is to be expected…" he added.  
"As a Collins…" he said, looking at the photos on the table. She jumped slightly as he turned around. "Surely you are aware of the darkness that has long plagued family…" he said, slowly walking towards her"  
His voice was like velvet, and he had the most piercing gaze she had ever seen. She felt like she could lose herself in those dark, almost hypnotic eyes… if she looked at them for too long.

"You mean our curse?" she said dryly as he walked around her, that unnerving gaze fixed on her. "Witches, ghosts, vampires…" she said as he walked away. "Myths…" she added dismissively.

She turned around, discreetly palming a letter knife from a nearby table. "And like so many before you… I suppose you are here to rid us of them… for a price of course…" she said, fixing him with a challenging stare.

Barnabas turned to the fireplace, sliding fingers over the woodwork.  
"I can prove that I'm different…" he said persuasively. "Oh?" she said skeptically as he continued to examine the fireplace.  
"Firstly I do not come seeking money… but rather to provide it…" he said in that velvety aristocratic voice. "Secondly… I know the body of this mansion as well I know my own…"  
"Every nook… every corner… every secret!" he said, pressing a secret catch on the fireplace. A hidden door sprang open, revealing an array of colorful knitting. Liz's eyes widened slightly. How the hell did he know that?  
"That's where I keep my macramé…" she said, managing to keep the surprise out of her voice. He couldn't be who he said he was… that was impossible… wasn't it?  
"A disgraceful misuse…" he said as he turned to face her. Her expression was still suspicious but slightly less so. H  
"Impressive… " she said crisply, walking towards him. "But there are plenty of old houses with hidden doors… I hope you have a thirdly" she said as she walked past him.

"Indeed" he said, looking at the fireplace again. "Tell me… what do you know of Barnabas Collins?" he asked.

"Just legends really…" she said, voice softening and becoming less frosty as she spoke of her ancestor. "He was confident and strong…" He looked around at her.

"Admired by all" she continued. "But he believed our family was cursed… and when his parents were killed he went mad. Went around insisting a witch had turned him into a vampire…" she said as he walked up behind her. He was standing so close it distracted for her for a moment.  
"And what is known of his death?" he asked, looking at her over her shoulder.

"Nothing… not that I can think of…" she said, wondering why this stranger made her feel so nervous… so uneasy. She had dealt with many of his like. But this one was different…  
"That… madam…is because he never died" he said, turning back to the fireplace. The ended of his cane went in a hole in the floor and he twisted it sharply. She watched as the clouds and sea in the design moved, and the wooden wolves howled. The fireplace slid back to reveal a set of stairs.  
"I am Barnabas Collins" he said, firmly and with utter conviction. Her eyes widened in shock and she stared at him. She couldn't believe it. The man she had always was here… here… in her drawing room.  
Which mean he had never been mad at all. "That means you're…" she said, still staring at him.

"A vampire madam… yes… and most regrettably so" he said softly, voice full of sadness. Her grip tightened on the knife behind her back. He was family yes… and undeniably handsome… but he was dangerous. Very dangerous. She had sensed it the moment she saw him.  
"But more importantly I am a Collins" he pointed out persuasively. "And I give you my word of honor… neither you… nor any under this roof… need fear my cursed nature."

She looked into those dark eyes. He was either a very, very good liar… or he meant what he said. And somehow she couldn't help believe him. But she still didn't put down the knife.

* * *

"Family is the only real wealth, he would often remark. But clearly he was not opposed to other kinds" Barnabas said as he unlocked the door to the vault and led Elizabeth inside.  
He was surprised how well she was taking this. He had half expected her to call him crazy and throw him out of the house… or faint. But not only had she kept her composure… she seemed to actually believe him.

That… along with her obvious devotion to her family… had definitely impressed him. And he was undeniably flattered by her response to him asking if she knew of Barnabas Collins.

"Oh my god…" she said as she got a good look at the contents of the vault. "We've been sitting on top of a fortune… all these years"

He put on a ruby pendant that was a particular favorite of his and turned to face her.  
"Know this…" he said, eyes meeting hers as he started to walk forward. "I mean to stay. I mean to be part of this family again."  
"On one condition" she said firmly. "Yes…" he said, wondering what she would ask of him.  
"Promise me that this… all of this… will remain our secret" she said in a crisp, no nonsense voice. He could tell she meant it. She clearly wasn't a woman to mess around with. He felt his respect for her go up even more.

"So be it…" he said, holding out a hand. "Partners?" he asked, a slight smile curving his lips. She looked from his hand to his face, hesitating a moment before slowly taking his hand.  
A smile spread over her face. "Welcome home Barnabas Collins…"


	2. Chapter 2 We Have A Chevy

Chapter 2 – We Don't Have Horses…. We Have a Chevy

Elizabeth was getting increasingly frustrated as she kept trying to cover for Barnabas over breakfast.

First his comment about 200 years of consideration… then his comment about women doctors… and finally his comment about the silver cutlery causing his skin to burst into flames. And she didn't think the others were buying her explanations about him being foreign… and having a metal allergy.

She appreciated that he wanted to try a restore the family business, but he certainly wasn't doing a very good job of blending in with the rest of the household.  
It was clear from the look on Julia's face that she had already sensed something was odd about him. And Julia would definitely try and pry his secrets out of him at some point. It was what she did. An occupational hazard.  
Of course it might help that the psychologist clearly had a slightly more than professional interest in their guest. That much was clear from the looks Julia kept sneaking at Barnabas from behind her glasses. Which for some reason irritated Liz more than it should have.

Elizabeth couldn't help a slight frown as Victoria walked in and both Barnabas and Roger stared blatantly at her. What was it about this girl that was so damn appealing to them?

Roger knew very well that Liz wouldn't be happy if he trifled with someone working for them. They had had a maid until Roger had seduced her and then quickly dropped her.

She almost rolled her eyes when Barnabas told Vicky that her name was so beautiful he couldn't bear to part with a single syllable. Roger quickly interrupted the moment, clearly not happy about Barnabas's obvious interest in Vicky.

Thankfully for all those concerned, the conversation quickly went back to the factory and the restoration of the family fortune.

"Do not concern your self with my methods" said Barnabas to Roger. "I should like to see the factory immediately. How soon can the horses be ready?" he added, looking over at Elizabeth.  
Elizabeth looked back at him over her coffee cup. "We don't have horses" she replied dryly. "We have a Chevy…"

* * *

After breakfast Barnabas was walking past the library when he heard the sound of books being chucked rather roughly into a box.

He poked his head in the door. Elizabeth was taking books of a dusty shelf and putting them in a trunk.  
"Is everything all right?" he asked. She jumped slightly and looked around. "Yes Barnabas… everything's fine" she said firmly, going back to the books.

"You seem a little… out of sorts. I hope it is not my fault…" he said apologetically.

She turned back towards him. "I hope you will be more careful in future…" she said, irritation in her voice. "You promised me you would keep our secret… and I'm sure everyone at that table knew something was up" she pointed out.  
"I do apologize madam" he said. "This age is a mystery to me… but I will my utmost to not arouse suspicion in the future…"  
She looked slightly mollified, but still bothered about something.  
"Is that all that is troubling you?" he asked gently. Her eyes flicked to his face then away. "Yes… that is all" she said quickly, continuing to pack up the books.  
He nodded. He wasn't convinced but he wouldn't press the matter.

"Then I will leave you and retire to my room. Being awake during the day does tire me verily" he said.  
She couldn't help a slight smile at his charmingly old fashioned way of speaking.  
"Sleep well Barnabas…" she said as he gave her a little bow and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3 And Fight I Shall!

Chapter 3 – And Fight I Shall!

"You must be Carolyn…" came Angelique's voice from downstairs. Elizabeth frowned. This was exactly what she didn't need right now.  
"We're growing into quite the fetching creature…" Liz heard Angie say as she reached the top of the stairs.

"Angelique" Elizabeth said loudly and firmly. Angie turned around, smiling her trademark grin. "Elizabeth…"  
Carolyn backed away as Elizabeth started to walk down the stairs and Angelique walked towards her. "You're looking well" Angie said.

"And to what do we owe the pleasure?" Elizabeth said dryly. She had never liked her. There was something not quite right about Angie... and it was thanks to her that their business was all but ruined.

"I'm here on behalf of the town council to welcome our new visitor to Collinsport…" Angie said sweetly. 'Sure you are…' thought Liz. She would wager money Angie just wanted to stick her nose in where it didn't belong.

"He's asleep I'm afraid…" she said coolly. "During the day… how odd…" said Angie, in an innocent voice.

There was the sound of a door opening upstairs and Barnabas walked out onto the landing, shielding his face. "What was that infernal banging…" he said irritatedly. Angie grinned.  
"Barnabas… we have a guest" Elizabeth pointed out, a note of distaste in her voice.

Angie walked past Liz as Barnabas came down the stairs. As soon as she couldn't see her Liz pulled a face, her eyes flicking upwards and her lip curling.

"I am sorry Madam… I have just arisen. You must think me a fright Miss…" she heard Barnabas say behind her.

"Hello Barnabas… my name Is Angie Bouchard…" Angie said silkily.

"So it is…""Do you know what I would very much like to do with you?" he said huskily.  
"I can only imagine…" Angie purred.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. She thought she might be sick.  
"I would very much like to have a word with you in the drawing room with our permission Elizabeth… would you excuse us?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "Sure…" she said casually.

They headed into the drawing room and she went upstairs, trying not to think about what they might be doing in there. She didn't care… she didn't…

* * *

"Angel Bay. The very audacity of the name summons vomit to the recesses of my mouth" Barnabas said, pacing back and forth in Liz's office.

When he had told Liz that Angie was a witch and former lover of his a lot of things had fallen into place. It explained a lot. Particularly why she had such a grudge against their family.

"I always knew there was something off about Angie… but a witch" she said. A few days ago she hadn't believed in witch. But if she could accept that Barnabas was a vampire she could certainly accept that Angelique was a witch.  
"Indeed" he said dryly. "A witch with imperishable hatred of me…" he continued.

Elizabeth thought about it. "Hate… no. If she merely hated you she would have killed you" she pointed out. "A curse takes devotion…" she said softly, looking at him. She felt bad for him.

"Why must I alone bear the rotten fruit… of our cursed family tree?" he lamented, walking over to the window. "My parents taken…" said sitting down at the keyboard, then leaning on it and accidentally pressing one of the buttons. A steady beat came from the keyboard.  
"My true love… taken…" he continued, putting his head on the keyboard, making the keys sound.  
"And what did you do?" Liz asked gently, walking up to him.  
"I attempted to throw myself of a cliff… tragically to no avail…" he said in a calm but sad voice.

"Then I became a vampire… and started to kill… innocent townspeople" he said, pain in his voice as he put his head on the keyboard again.  
Elizabeth turned off the keyboard, cutting off the noise. She walked around him and stood behind him. "Yes… but you also kept the family business afloat … and tried to keep the manor" she said encouragingly.

She put a comforting hand on his shoulder, unable to resist the urge to touch him. She wished there was some way she could help him.  
He lifted his head from the keyboard. "Yes I did… didn't I?" he said, perking up a bit at her words.

She gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "You fought on Barnabas…" she said supportively, her voice showing her belief in him.

She moved closer, so one arm was around him and her lips were near his ear. "In your own miserable way you fought on… until they had to drag you away and lock you in a iron box to keep you from fighting" she said passionately, conviction in her voice.

Her passion, her conviction, her belief in him pulled him out of his slump.

"My god you're right!" he said, courage returning to his voice.

"You fought on because its in your blood…" she said, her voice almost a whisper.

"In our blood Madam" he said, jumping up.  
"And now you have a chance to fight again" she said, looking at him. She was so proud of him right now. Life had beaten him now but never broken him. He was still the brave, handsome man she had always admired.

He took several steps forward. "And fight I shall!"


	4. Chapter 4 Blood Is Thicker Than Water

Chapter 4 – Blood is Thicker Than Water

Barnabas was sitting on the couch in the lounge, acquainting himself with one of the technological wonders of the age.  
Carolyn had very reluctantly handed him the remote to the television. When he had walked in and seen her watching it he had yanked out the cables, yelling "Reveal yourself… tiny songstress!"  
Now he was engaged in rapidly flicking through channels. Carolyn rolled her eyes, wishing he would settle on one station. Did they not have TV where he came from?

He looked up when Elizabeth walked into the room. He couldn't help staring at her as she walked over and sat down on the couch near to him.

Carolyn was a little disturbed by the way he was looking at her mother but she took advantage of his distraction to swipe the remote. He realized he was staring and quickly turned his attention back to the television.  
Liz pretended she hadn't noticed him staring at her… and that she didn't notice him sneaking sideways glances at her as they all watched television.

For once she was not wearing a high-necked dress and he found his eyes drawn irresistibly to the smooth pale skin of her throat.

Barnabas imagined bending back that lovely blonde head and trailing soft kisses down the side of her neck until he reached the hollow of her throat. His fangs started to ache as he imagined sinking them into that smooth, soft skin and biting down until the sweet, coppery taste of blood filled his mouth.  
His tongue slid slowly over his tingling fangs as he gave into the daydream.

"Barnabas?" Carolyn said, her voice jolting him out of his trance. He realized he had moved closer to Elizabeth on the couch, his gaze fixed on her neck. Elizabeth was looking at him with a mixture of curiosity and alarm.

He pulled away from her, embarrassment on his face. "Forgive me Madam… I am feeling unwell. I must retire to my room…" he said.

Carolyn rolled her eyes and Liz looked rather concerned as he quickly got to his feet.

He heard Carolyn's voice behind him as he walked out into the hallway. "He's weird…"

* * *

Elizabeth was in the newly renovated drawing room, placing objects back on the shelves where they belonged. It was great to see the place looking clean, tidy and in such good condition.

She was standing on a stepladder, about to place a crystal vase on a shelf when Barnabas walked in. "Miss Elizabeth…" he said from behind her, making her jump.  
She cursed under her breath as the vase tumbled from her fingers and shattered on the floor.  
"My apologies… I did not mean to startle you" he said softly. She climbed down the ladder. "That's alright Barnabas. I didn't hear you come in…" she said.  
Elizabeth got down to her knees to started clearing up the mess, picking up the largest pieces first. He quickly started to help her.  
She gasped in pain as she sliced her hand on the jagged edge of a piece of crystal. Barnabas's eyes went wide with horror as the deep cut started to drip blood.

The sight and scent of fresh blood… particularly hers… was too much for him.  
A growl left his throat as he grabbed her by the arms, pulling her roughly to him. He felt her rising panic as she struggled in his grip but he didn't let go.

One hand wound in her long blonde curls, pulling her head to the side as he prepared to strike.  
"Barnabas… please…" she whispered softly, pleadingly.  
Her voice reached him through the bloodlust, pulling him out of his haze. What was he doing?  
He let her go, looking horrified at what he had almost done. She pulled away from him, eyes wide and terrified.  
"I am so dreadfully sorry…" he said apologetically, looking down at the floor. Why was he so tempted by her blood? What was it about her that drew him to her so strongly?  
The fear slowly drained from her face as she realized he had himself back under control. "It… it's… quite alright…" she said, voice shaking slightly.  
"No it isn't…" he said sadly. "Please… allow me to bind that for you…" he said. "Are you sure… that's a good idea?" she asked, looking at him for any sign he might attack her again.  
"I swear… I will not harm you. I was just… taken by surprise…" he said. "I have it… under control now…" he said rather hoarsely.

She sat there amidst the wreckage of the vase while he went to get a bandage.

When he returned he sat next to her and gently cleaned the cut. She winced slightly as it stung.

He trembled slightly from the effort of holding himself in check as he finished cleaning the cut and binding it in a bandage. Her blood was still calling him. Only his horror at what he had almost done kept his head clear. And her closeness was helping matters…

When it was done he let out a slight sigh of relief. Liz still looked a bit shocked at what had happened.

He couldn't help looking into her face. She was so beautiful. Inside as well as out. He'd never forgive himself if he hurt her.  
Her cheeks flushed slightly as she saw how he was looking at her. She got slowly to her feet. "I'd better get Willie to clean up the rest of this. Thank you… for binding up my hand"  
"Your welcome…" he said softly as she quickly left the room.


	5. Chapter 5 Business Acumen

Chapter 5 – Business Acumen

There were many pairs of eyes on Elizabeth at the grand reopening of Collins Fishing Fleet and Cannery… but there was one pair of eyes that she was particularly aware of.  
Elizabeth smiled as she pressed the button that would officially start operation of the Cannery, cameras flashing all around.

After a press conference and a couple of glasses of champagne… not for the children of course but for everyone else… the Collins family piled into the Chevy. Julia had snuck out halfway through the conference and slipped down the road to the local bar. Elizabeth didn't expect to see her for the rest of the evening.

Willie took the drivers seat while Roger and David somehow squeezed into the passenger seat. Elizabeth found herself wedged in between Barnabas and Carolyn in the back seat.

She couldn't help tensing up a bit as she felt his body pressed against hers. Even through his clothes she could feel the coolness of his skin. His knuckles were whiter even than the rest of him as his hands tightly gripped the seat. Clearly he was as aware of her as she was of him.

Often when they were in the same room she would feel those piercing dark eyes on her. It was flattering to have such a handsome man unable to keep his eyes off her... but she knew nothing could happen between them. They were related…. however distantly… and he was a vampire. She still vividly remembered the night he had almost bitten her, and she hadn't allowed herself to be alone with him since then.

Sometimes when she was lying in bed she would think about what could happen if she let it… but she always stopped the fantasy before it reached a certain point. Such thoughts were dangerous.  
Usually the drive into town went very quickly but every minute seemed to drag on. She had to resist the urge to sit on her hands so she wouldn't touch him. The temptation to reach over was damn near overwhelming.

When they pulled into the driveway she let out a breath she hadn't even known she had been holding. As soon as Carolyn got out the car she quickly got out. She saw a slightly hurt expression flicker over Barnabas's face as she bolted away from him.

* * *

After dinner that evening she headed outside for a walk in the gardens. She needed to clear her head.

The cool, fresh air hit her as she walked out of the door. She had always loved the gardens, even when they were wild and rather overgrown.

She was admiring some late blooming flowers when she heard footsteps on the path behind her. She slowly turned. It was Barnabas.

"I hope I am not intruding Madam… but perhaps you would permit me to accompany you in your stroll?" he said in that charming old fashioned way of speaking he had.

She couldn't help a slight smile. "Yes. Of course…"  
After they had walked in silence for a while he spoke.  
"Forgive me… but have I done something to offend thee?" he asked softly, looking at her.  
She avoided his gaze. "No… of course not. Why… why would you think that?" she said, trying to sound convincing.  
"Miss Elizabeth… I know I frightened you…" he said, voice contrite. "But I can assure you… it will not happen again" he said firmly. "I swear… on my honor as a gentleman… you are safe around me."  
Elizabeth turned to look at him. Those dark eyes caught and held hers. "I would not wish to harm one hair on your lovely head…" he said softly. It took several moments to tear her gaze away from his.

"I know…" she said, looking at the ground. He took her chin in hands and gently pushed her head up to look at him.  
"Then why have you been avoiding me?" he said in a gentle voice.

She pulled away before his eyes could draw her in again. "I haven't…" she said.  
Then she turned and quickly walked away, feeling his eyes on her as she went.


	6. Chapter 6 Doctor Patient Confidentiality

Chapter 6 – Patient Doctor Confidentiality

Barnabas's eyes went wide as Doctor Hoffman slowly went down to her knees and undid his trousers. Though he knew fully well this was a bad idea… not to mention completely inappropriate… he couldn't seem to bring himself to stop her.

Then her soft lips brushed him and all his doubts seemed to drift away. He couldn't help a soft groan as she took him in her mouth. His eyes slid closed as he gave himself over to pleasure.

He was so engrossed in the delicious sensation that he didn't hear footsteps in the hallway or the door opening.

It wasn't till he heard a horrified gasp that his eyes flew open. Someone was standing in the doorway, mouth open in shock.  
Elizabeth.

Somehow he managed to get out of the chair and his pants pulled back into place.

Julia looked rather annoyed that they had been interrupted but he hardly noticed. All he could think about was Elizabeth's horrified face.

As soon as Elizabeth had recovered from her shock she had bolted. He had to find her and try to fix this mess.

"Forgive me Julia…" he said quickly as he left the room. He had no idea which way she had gone but he guessed she was probably in the library or her office.

When he poked his head in the library she was nowhere to be seen but when he looked in her office she was there, sitting at her desk with some papers.  
She looked up briefly but gave no other indication she had seen him.  
He sighed softly and slowly walked into the room. "Elizabeth… what you saw with Doctor Hoffman…"  
"Is really none of my business…" she said quickly, cutting him off. She didn't look up from the papers on the desk.  
"I swear… I never encouraged her…" he said truthfully, feeling rather guilty. Why had he not said no? Elizabeth's eyes flicked up to him briefly. She got up and walked over to a nearby bookcase.  
"You didn't look like you were putting up much of a fight…" she pointed out, a trace of hurt creeping into her tone  
He walked up behind and put his hands on her upper arms. He felt her tense slightly as he touched her. "I… have always had a weakness… for beautiful women…" he admitted.  
She felt a shiver go down her spine at his tone and his closeness. Why was he so very tempted.

After a few moments she pulled away, turning to look at him. "Well anyway… it's none of my business. You can do whatever… or whoever… you want…" she said, her tone deliberately casual.

He raised an eyebrow. "Forgive me madam… but are you… jealous?" he asked, surprise in his voice.  
"Of course not Barnabas. Don't be ridiculous…" she said quickly, not meeting his eyes.  
"If it bothers you Elizabeth… I won't allow it to happen again…" he said softly, sincerity in his voice.

She slowly raised her eyes to meet his. "You…" she in a soft, rather surprised voice. "You would do that?" she said, looking like she didn't quite believe it.  
He smiled reassuringly and took her hands in his.  
"Elizabeth… you have allowed me to stay in this house, knowing what I am. And you gave me hope again when I was lost in despair. I could hardly repay your kindness by hurting your feelings" he said, voice and expression soft.

She couldn't help looking into his eyes. There was something there that scared her… but at the same time drew her in.  
"Barnabas I…" she said, voice trailing off.

"Yes?" he asked, voice silky and persuasive. His eyes were still fixed on hers.  
"Nothing… it's nothing…" she said, breaking the eye contact with some effort and turning away from him.

He caught her wrist as she pulled away. "Elizabeth…" he said, a gently pleading note in his voice.

She slowly turned back towards him.

He pulled her to him, arms sliding around her waist. "Barnabas…" she whispered softly as he bent his head towards hers.

Barnabas kissed her softly, firmly on the lips. For a moment she didn't kiss back but then he felt her lips part, felt her return the kiss.

Her arms wound themselves tightly around his neck as he pressed her more firmly against him.

He kissed her harder as the kiss grew deeper and more passionate. It was hard to even think clearly with her soft lips on his but he had to remember to be careful not to accidentally bite her.

Eventually he felt her pull away to take a breath. She looked rather surprised at herself.

She looked at him as she got her breath back. "We… shouldn't have done that…" she said quietly.  
"Why not?" he asked softly, eyes on her.

"Several reasons. Firstly… because we're related, however distantly. Secondly… because I know how you are with women. And thirdly… because it would be dangerous… if you were to loose control…" she said, clearly tempted despite those reasons.  
He took a step towards her, wanting to kiss her again… but she pulled away.  
"I can't…" she said. Before he could reply she turned and left the room.

'Always one step forward… two steps back…' he thought with a sigh.


	7. Chapter 7 What Joins Us, Binds Us

Chapter 7 – What Joins Us, Binds us, Curses Us

Barnabas was sitting by the fire in the drawing room, staring broodingly into the flames. Since the evening they had kissed Elizabeth had been making a concerted effort to avoid being alone with him.  
He didn't blame her. He knew very well how dangerous he was… to humans in general but particularly to her. But he was finding it very difficult to get her out of his head.  
His own feelings were confusing to him. On the one hand there was Victoria… who reminded him so much of his lost love Josette. On the other hand there was Elizabeth… his own kin… who he was drawn to in a way he didn't understand. And he didn't think he deserved either of them.  
The prickling sensation in his gums, the dryness in his throat was a constant reminder that he was a monster. He only killed because he was compelled to… compelled by Angelique's curse… but he was still a murderer.  
It was also a niggling reminder that he hadn't fed in far too long. And the longer he went without feeding the more likely he was to snap and indulge his thirst. If Victoria or Elizabeth were nearby when that happened…  
He was debating sneaking out of Collinwood to go hunting when he heard a light footstep in the hallway. The door opened and Elizabeth walked in, her blonde curls mussed and a shawl thrown over her long white nightgown.  
"Hello Barnabas…" she said softly. "Elizabeth…" he said, nodding his head. "I couldn't sleep and I saw the light on…" she said quickly. "Thought it might be Julia on one of her late night drinking binges…" she added dryly, a slight smile curving her lips.  
He couldn't help a chuckle. "Well by all means Madam… feel free to join me…" he said, gesturing for her to take a seat on the couch. She hesitated for a moment before walking over and taking a seat next to him.

Barnabas had to remind himself not to breathe in the scent of her perfume or let his eyes wander to the smooth pale skin of her throat, temptingly framed by the lace trim of that damned nightgown.  
She glanced at him then away. He looked down, sure that his thoughts must be showing on his face.  
"So… you couldn't sleep either huh?" she said, her voice cutting through the awkward silence. "Yes. I find myself with much to consider… and a most terrible thirst…" he admitted.  
She looked alarmed for a moment then concerned. "You haven't been feeding?" she asked, looking at him. "I have been trying not to give into my cursed nature" he said, raising his eyes to hers. "For every life I take… a piece of my wretched soul dies…" he said in a haunted voice.  
Elizabeth reached out and put her hand on top of his, compassion on her face. "It isn't your fault. It's her. Her curse…" she said softly.

"She has made me a monster…" he said, voice hollow and sad. She gently touched his cheek. "You aren't a monster…"

"You have no idea how it torments me" he said. "If I try to abstain it just gets worse and worse. My teeth ache… my throat feels like I have swallowed a red hot poker…"

Elizabeth looked thoughtful. "What if there was someone who was willing… would you be able to stop… before you… hurt them?" she asked in a very quiet voice.  
He nodded. "Yes. If I didn't want to harm them… and I wasn't in a frenzy, then yes I could… but who would…" he said, trailing off as he saw her expression. His eyes widened.  
"No! Absolutely not. Out of the question. I couldn't let you offer yourself like that" he said quickly, looking horrified but very very tempted. "If I harmed you… I would never forgive myself…"  
Elizabeth shrugged off the shawl. She tugged down the neck of her nightgown a bit and brushed her hair aside, baring the line of her neck and one shoulder. Dear god… what was she doing to him…

Her blue eyes were unafraid as she looked steadily at him. "I trust you…" she said in a soft but firm voice.  
"Elizabeth…" he said softly, trying to resist the temptation to take what she was offering willingly.  
He found himself slowly leaning in towards her. Her body tensed slightly as he placed the softest of kisses on her bare neck, near the hollow of her throat. A soft gasp escaped her as he sank his fangs into her skin.  
The sweet coppery taste of blood filled his mouth and he had to put all his effort into not letting it overwhelm him. He could already feel bloodlust testing the edges of his control.

He felt her stop fighting it, felt her relax and go limp. The more someone fought it the more it would hurt.  
Barnabas drank more deeply, feeling slightly dizzy in a most pleasant way. And though he knew he was reaching the point where he should stop he couldn't seem to do it.  
"Barnabas…" came her voice, weak but firm. With some effort he pulled away, his mouth stained with her blood. She looked rather relieved he had stopped when she told him to. A small smile curved her lips. "I knew you wouldn't… hurt me…" she said.  
He took a handkerchief out of his pocket and quickly rubbed his lips clean. Luckily his shirt and jacket were not stained.

"Thank you… Elizabeth… for trusting me…" he said softly as she sat up, still very close to him.  
"You're welcome…" she said, looking at him. He wasn't sure if she moved closer… or him… or both of them. His lips met hers in a soft but hungry kiss and his hands slid into her hair.

He pulled her closer, deepening the kiss, enjoying the feeling of her soft lips, her sweet perfume, her body close to his.  
She looked rather dazed when they both came up to take a breath. "I should… go to bed…" she said in a rather flustered voice. He looked a little disappointed. It was clear he wanted more kisses.  
Elizabeth tugged the neckline of her nightgown back into place and wrapped the shawl around her shoulders.  
"Goodnight Barnabas…" she said in a soft, rather reluctant voice. "Sweet dreams… Elizabeth.."


	8. Chapter 8 Paranoid

Chapter 8 – Paranoid

Elizabeth walked into the dining room with a pot of coffee. Carolyn, Roger, David and Barnabas were already there, half way through breakfast of toast eggs and slightly burnt bacon.

Her eyes met Barnabas's and they shared a quick smile. Since the evening when he had bitten her he had taken her blood several more times. As long as she didn't fight it… it didn't hurt. Surely it was worth it to stop him attacking innocent people.  
And if she was completely honest… she liked the feeling of being so close to him. Of knowing she was sustaining him with her own blood. He was always careful not to take too much.

After the bite there were always kisses. Long, slow, delicious kisses that made her want more, even though she knew she shouldn't. There too he was always careful… pulling away before things went too far.  
His eyes never left her for very long as they ate. She pretended that she didn't notice, but was impossible to keep her eyes off him entirely. They seemed to have an unspoken agreement that whatever this was between them… it would be kept a secret.  
Once she had finished her breakfast she got to her feet, giving Barnabas a look that said meet me in my office when Carolyn has gone to school. He smiled and nodded very slightly.

As she left the room she almost ran straight into Julia. The psychologist looked distinctly hungover but her eyes narrowed suspiciously when she saw Liz.  
"You look pale Liz…" she pointed out. "Very pale actually…" she added, peering at her. She looked even more suspicious at the slightly sheepish look on Elizabeth's face. Her eyes slid down to Liz's neck.

Before Liz could move away she had pushed the hair away from her neck, revealing the two fresh tiny wounds in the skin. "I knew it" she snapped, glaring at her. Liz quickly covered the bite marks again with her hair.

"It's none of your business…" Liz said defensively. "I can't believe your letting a vampire bite you" she said disgustedly. "Oh as opposed to going down on one?" Liz shot back irritatedly. It was Julia's turn to look sheepish.  
"I know it's you job to pry into other peoples business… but stay the hell out of mine" Liz said firmly before brushing past Julia and quickly walking away.

* * *

Carolyn was about half way to school when she realized she had forgotten her lunch. She swore under her breath and started to walk back to the house. By the time she got home she was out of breath and she knew she would be late. And she would get in serious trouble if she got another mark on her record.  
She looked around the kitchen but it was nowhere to be seen. "Mom… Mom have you seen my lunch?" she called out but there was no answer.  
Carolyn was just about to look to see if there was any spare change in the jar when she heard a soft thump from upstairs, in the direction of her mother's office.  
She walked up the stairs, sure she had hears something from her mothers office. "Mom… are you home?" she called out. "I'm here…" Liz called out, sounding rather guilty.  
Carolyn frowned as she walked down the hall, wondering what was going on.  
When she opened the door her mother was standing there with Barnabas, Liz looking a bit flushed and both looking rather sheepish.  
"I couldn't find my lunch so I wanted to borrow some money to buy lunch" she said. "Oh, right…" Liz said, going over to her bag and rummaging for her purse. Carolyn looked at Barnabas but he wouldn't meet her eye.  
Elizabeth found her purse and quickly handed some money over. "Thanks Mom" she said, glancing at Barnabas suspiciously.  
Both of them breathed a sigh of relief when the teenager had left the room. Liz turned and looked at Barnabas. "Do you think she had any idea what was going on?"  
Barnabas looked decidedly uncomfortable and cleared his throat, his eyes flicking down to Elizabeth's chest. She glanced down and saw her blouse was incorrectly buttoned.

A colorful phrase that she had caught Carolyn using once and forbidden her from using escaped her lips. Barnabas raised an eyebrow. "Do I want to know what that means?" he asked. "No…"


	9. Chapter 9 Nights In White Satin

Chapter 9 – Nights In White Satin

It was just after midnight in Collinwood when Elizabeth was roused from a deep sleep by a soft creaking sound.  
She sat up, blinking sleepily as she looked around for what had awoken her. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw the wall panel at the other end of the room slide inwards, revealing a passage just big enough to walk through.  
A moment later Barnabas slowly walked out of the dark shadows lining the passageway. He looked paler than usual and his eyes were almost black. Clearly he hadn't fed for a while.  
"Barnabas…" she softly, starting to feel a bit more alert. "You shouldn't be here. Its dangerous…" she pointed out. They had been so careful not to cross the line… not to go too far. And they had an unspoken agreement that neither would come to the other's room, particularly after dark,  
"I am terribly sorry Elizabeth…" he said. "I would not have awoken you if I did not fear I would do something dire if I did not. I do not wish to lose control…" he said in a rather hoarse voice. Looking closely at him she could see the slight tremble of his body as he thought to hold himself in check.

Elizabeth slowly nodded and he walked quickly around the bed. She couldn't help tensing slightly as he sat on the bed next to her. He went as if to go for her neck but she held out her wrist. She didn't quite trust him with her neck in his current state.  
He took her wrist and leaned down to brush his lips against it. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for the sting of pain as his fangs pierced her skin. When it came it was more gentle than she'd expected. She slowly relaxed, giving into the almost pleasant sensation.  
Just as she was starting feel slightly lightheaded his fangs withdrew. She felt his tongue on her skin as he licked the blood that had trickled down her wrist. It sent a slight shudder down her spine.  
Barnabas's dark eyes met hers as he slowly raised his head from her wrist. There was a different hunger in his gaze now. A look that was not vampire but simply male.  
Barnabas's fingers closed around her wrist, pulling her toward him. His lips met hers and she could take the coppery tang of her own blood on his mouth. She felt one of his hands slide into her mussed blonde curls as he kissed her more deeply.

His skin was cool to the touch but his lips were warm and soft. She heard a muffled sigh escape her own lips as he pushed her gently down on the bed, his body above hers.

Elizabeth felt him on top of her and realized his body was already reacting to her. The knowledge wrecked havoc with her already shaky self control. She knew she should pull away and stop this before it went any further but she couldn't seem to do it. She wanted him too much.  
She found her hands sliding up to the collar of his shirt, tugging it undone so she could start to undo the rest of it. He made no move to resist as her fingers slid down his chest, undoing his buttons then sliding his shirt of his shoulders.

His hands slid up to her chest, gently caressing it through the thin silk of her nightdress and drawing a low soft moan from her.

He broke the kiss so she could take a breath and she could see his eyes were almost black. They usually only looked like that when he was desperately thirsty. It scared and excited her at the same time. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest.  
"Elizabeth…" he said, voice husky and night dark. "Tell me to stop. Tell me not to do this. Tell me to leave this room right now…" he said, sounding like a man putting everything he had into holding himself in check.  
She looked at him for several moments, trying to say the words but they wouldn't come. His eyes widened slightly as she leaned towards him and pressed her lips to his.  
His hands moved to her legs as he kissed her back, sliding up them and pushing up the silky fabric of her nightgown. She felt the cool air against her skin, felt his fingers brush her legs as he fumbled with the front of his pants.  
None of the reasons they shouldn't do this… the reasons they had taken care not to do this… seemed important anymore. All she could think of was the feverish desire that had both of them in its grip.  
A soft groan left her lips as he slid the nightgown so it was bunched up at her hips and pressed his body firmly against hers. She felt him shudder slightly as her fingers traced the line of his bare back.

Then he was pushing himself inside her and she heard moans and soft gasps from both their lips. It felt so delicious… so sinful the way their bodies fit together.  
Elizabeth looked up at him. His eyes were black as coal, reminding her forciably that he wasn't human. She knew he could snap her like a twig if he lost control completely but she trusted him not to.  
Her back arched and a low soft groan escaped her as he started to move inside her. Long slow, even strokes that sent small shudders of pleasure through her body. Her head fell back, blonde curls fanning out on the pillow as her eyes fluttered half closed.  
She could feel him holding back, feel him fighting to keep his rhythm steady and even as his body pushed into hers. He couldn't help a moan as she moved her body against his, meeting his thrusts.  
The only sound she could hear was her own rapid breathing and the slap of skin against skin as his thrusts became harder, faster and less controlled. His eyes were unfocused and the expression on his face almost frenzied.  
His lips brushed the side of her neck and his teeth nipped her skin lightly as he thrust even deeper inside her, pushing her closer to the edge.  
The rhythm broke as he reached his peak and she was only moments behind him, back arching and body tensing around his. His lips brushed hers softly as she started to come down from her intense high and she felt him move off her to lay next to her.  
A contented sigh escaped her lips as she let her eyes slide closed. It occurred to her that it was strange not to be able to feel his heartbeat with his body so close. One arm slid around her and a smile curved her lips as she drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10 Thoughts They Cannot Defend

Chapter 10 – Thoughts They Cannot Defend

Elizabeth slowly awoke, feeling sunlight warming her face through a gap in the curtains. For a moment she wondered while she felt so good, so drowsily content. Then she remembered the night before and she couldn't help a smile.  
She slowly sat up and glanced around. No Barnabas… but that was to be expected. He would have retired to the safety of his coffin before dawn. If it wasn't for the two small fresh wounds on the side of her neck and the deliciously relaxed state of her body she might have thought it was all a dream.  
A glance at her clock told her it was almost time for breakfast. Reluctantly she tumbled out of her warm soft bed and pulled on the dress she had laid out the night before. It was a deep rich blue that brought out the color of her eyes.  
She quickly ran a brush through her messy curls before heading downstairs. Barnabas, Carolyn and David were seated at the breakfast table. Carolyn mumbled a greeting and David piped hello. Barnabas looked up, giving her a warm smile. Only the look in his dark eyes gave away that anything had changed since the day before.  
She took a seat next to him, across the table from David and Carolyn. Once she had helped herself generously she started to eat, making small talk with the children. All the while she was very aware of his eyes on her.  
When she glanced sideways at him his face showed nothing but polite interest in what she was saying but just before she looked away the corners of his mouth curved in a slight grin.  
Carolyn's voice brought her back to the conversation and she tried her best to pay attention as she talked about an upcoming school trip and a science project that she was having trouble with.  
Luckily the teenager didn't seem to notice Liz's distraction as she started to argue with David. Usually she would have broken it up but it was at that moment she felt cool fingers brush her leg under the table.  
Her eyebrow rose slightly as she looked over at Barnabas. He was watching the children argue, a look of complete innocence on his face. The only thing missing from his expression was a halo.  
Elizabeth told Carolyn and David to stop it but her voice came out much less strong than she would have liked it to thanks to his fingers slowly pushing down her knee high stocking.  
Once it was down around her ankle his fingers slid lightly and teasingly up and down her calf. She had to force herself to pay attention to the children's protests and get them to mercifully cease arguing. Silence came over the table as both Carolyn and David sulkily continued to eat.  
A small shudder went through her and she felt her breath hitch slightly in her throat as his fingers slid under her dress and over her knee to lightly stroke her thigh. She gave him a look that said this wasn't the time or place and he gave her a slight grin. Luckily David and Carolyn were looking at their plates rather than at them.  
His fingers had just started to inch a bit higher up her thigh when the door opened and Roger walked in, apologizing for being late. Elizabeth greeted him, fighting to keep her voice steady.

Barnabas made conversation with Roger about the business, giving no indication whatsoever that he still had his hand under Liz's skirt making slowly teasing circles on her thigh.  
She felt a combination of relief and disappointment when Julia walked in and quickly withdrew his hand, placing both hands on the table. Julia looked suspiciously at Liz as she saw the slightly flustered look on her face but said nothing about it.

It was after midday when she got the chance to talk to him alone. "You are a genuinely wicked man…" she said as he walked into her office. A cheeky grin spread over his face. "You seemed to enjoy it…" he pointed out.  
She looked up from her paperwork, unable to help grinning a bit herself. "Are you referring to last night… or this morning when you were doing inappropriate things to me under the breakfast table?" she said dryly.  
"Both" he said, walking closer to her desk, his grin reaching Cheshire Cat proportions. She took of her glasses and looked at him. He was so handsome… and damn near impossible to resist.  
"Last night… shouldn't have happened… but I can't bring myself to regret it…" she said softly. His face took on a more serious look at her words and she could see relief on his face as she said she didn't regret it.  
"Forgive me…" he said. "You are entirely too tempting…" he added, a husky edge to his voice and his dark eyes fixed on her. She slowly got to her feet and walked over to him.  
They looked at each other for several moments, neither of them saying a word. She reached up to brush his cool smooth cheek with her fingers and saw his eyes darken slightly at the soft touch.  
His hands slid around her waist, pulling her closer to him as he leaned down to press her lips softly against hers. She kissed him back just as softly, her eyes sliding half closed as her arms around around his neck.  
Once they had come up for air she looked at him with a grin. "I'm not going to get any paperwork done with you here am I?"


	11. Chapter 11 Beauty I've Always Missed

Chapter 11 – Beauty I've Always Missed

It was early afternoon and the house was quiet. Carolyn and David were at school, Roger was at the factory and both Julia and Willie were sleeping off hangovers.  
Barnabas had just arisen after sleeping unusually late. He didn't know where Elizabeth was but he knew he could easily find her. Vampire senses were much keener than human ones and he would know her scent a mile away.  
He walked down the hallways, taking time to soak in the beauty of his beloved Collinwood. It wasn't long before he caught the scent. The sweet, musky scent of her perfume… mixed with the scent that was distinctly Elizabeth.  
The scent led him down another hallway toward the library. He slowly opened the door. She was sitting on the window seat, reading a book.  
She looked beautiful with the sunlight caught in her blonde hair and for a moment he envied her. It had been centuries since he had felt the warmth of the sun on his skin without burning.  
As he stepped into the room she looked up, a smile curving her lips. "Barnabas…" she said softly, sliding off the window seat. "Elizabeth…" he said with a smile. "I hope I am not disturbing you" he added.  
"Not at all…" she said as she walked over to him. "Did you sleep well?" she asked. "Very well" he said, a hint of a grin on his lips.  
As she got close to him he reached out and took a blonde curl, letting it slide slowly through his fingers before settling back against her neck. "Such beautiful hair" he said softly. His fingers brushed her neck then slowly slid down the side of it. "And such soft skin…" he added.  
Her expression said clearly how much she had been affected by so small a touch. "I bet you say that to all the women" she teased. "I speak nothing but the truth" he said, his dark eyes taking in the line of her slim body then sliding back up to her lovely face.  
Elizabeth looked into his dark eyes and was comforted by the sincerity she could see in them. She knew exactly how charming he could be when he wanted to be. Part of her was still wary of getting any deeper into this than she already was.  
She smiled as he reached down and took her hand, his skin cool against hers. With him so close it was impossible to keep her mind wandering to the other night. Even though she knew it shouldn't happen again she was so very tempted. Several times since that night they had stolen kisses… but had heard someone coming before it got any further than that. It had both relieved and frustrated her that they hadn't been able to get any real privacy.  
Barnabas moved closer and brushed his lips against the back of her hand. Even on such innocent skin his lips felt good and the look on his face as he raised his eyes to meet her again suggested that his thoughts mirrored hers.  
His gaze drew her in and she found herself closing the gap between them and pressing her lips firmly to his. She felt his lips part under hers and his arms wrap around her, pulling her closer to him.  
Elizabeth felt her pulse race and she knew he would be able to hear it. She wondered if there would ever be a point when her heart didn't go crazy every time his lips met hers. She rather doubted it.

Her arms wound around his neck as the kiss grew less gentle, less careful. More heated and passionate. Yes she knew that making out with a vampire probably wasn't the smartest or healthiest move but she tended to forget about trivial things like that when he was kissing her.  
She felt him pull back from the kiss and made a small sound of protest. He grinned and put a finger to her lips. His other hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her gently into a corner behind a shelf. A corner where they would be invisible from the door. Unless someone walked to the back of the room and looked in the right direction they wouldn't see them.  
Before she could comment on the fact they were now mostly hidden he had grabbed her around the waist and kissed her again, pressing her against the shelf of books.

Her arms slid back around his neck and he lifted her up so she was perched on the edge of a shelf, her body parallel with his. Several books fell off the shelf but she hardly noticed.  
His body pressed firmly against hers, pinning her there as he continued to kiss her hungrily. She could tell from his kiss how badly he wanted her right then. It made her want him even more.  
Elizabeth's eyes slid half closed as he moved his mouth to the side of her neck. His soft kisses along her skin brought a small groan from her lips. When his teeth grazed the skin slightly her breath caught in her throat.

For a moment he stopped as he reached down to undo his pants, fumbling slightly in his haste. Once they were undone she brought one leg up to wrap it around his waist. His hand immediately came up to slide along her thigh, pushing up the skirt of her dress.  
His fingers slid slowly up her thigh until they reached the crease of her leg. Her head fell back and she couldn't help a groan as he bypassed her underwear and went straight for her bare skin. A look of acute desire came over his face as he felt how much of an effect he'd had on her.  
He gently unwound her leg from around his waist to he could quickly slide her underwear off. Her eyebrow rose slightly when he pocketed the scrap of material.  
A soft gasp escaped her lips as he pressed his body flush against hers. She could feel his arousal pressing into her. "Barnabas…" she whispered, her voice full of desire and a need so strong it was nearly painful.

She felt his fingers grip her thighs gently and his body shift so he could enter her. Her fingers gripped his shoulders and her leg wrapped around his waist again. Neither of them could help a groan as he slowly pushed his way inside her.  
Elizabeth barely had a chance to catch her breath before he started to move in short, fast thrusts. Her grip tightened around his arms as she moved her body in time with his. Tight enough to bruise the skin of a human but not a vampire.  
She heard him groan softly, felt the tension in his body as he went slightly faster, slightly deeper. Part of her wished he didn't have to hold back out of risk of injuring her. She knew he would never allow himself to completely lose control with her.

Her body shuddered against his and several moans escaped her lips as the pleasure built up. A few more books tumbled from their places to the ground as he pressed her more firmly into the bookcase.

It was clear from the look on his face and the tension of his body that he was close and she knew she wouldn't last much longer. Her breathing came in pants and soft gasps as she got closer and closer to the edge.  
A few more hard, fast thrusts and his body tensed against hers, deep groans leaving his lips. Her back arched and her moans mingled with his as she reached her climax.  
Both of them slumped against the bookcase, Elizabeth trying to get her heart rate and breathing back until control. He placed a soft kiss on her lips then leaned against the bookcase and watched her.  
"I don't know what it's like for a vampire" she said in a soft breathless voice. "But for a mortal… I don't think it gets much better than that." A smile curved his lips. "Oh believe me my dear it was just as good for me. I may be a vampire… but I am still a man"


End file.
